Giant Squid
The giant squid (Architeuthis dux) remains largely a mystery to scientists despite being the biggest invertebrate on Earth. The largest of these elusive giants ever found measured 59 feet (18 meters) in length and weighed nearly a ton (900 kilograms). However, their inhospitable deep-sea habitat has made them uniquely difficult to study, and almost everything scientists know about them is from carcasses that have washed up on beaches or been hauled in by fishermen. Lately, however, the fortunes of scientists studying these elusive creatures have begun to turn. In 2004 researchers in Japan took the first images ever of a live giant squid. And in late 2006, scientists with Japan's National Science Museum caught and brought to the surface a live 24-foot (7-meter) female giant squid. Giant squid, along with their cousin, the colossal squid, have the largest eyes in the animal kingdom, measuring some 10 inches (25 centimeters) in diameter. These massive organs allow them to detect objects in the lightless depths where most other animals would see nothing. Like other squid species, they have eight arms and two longer feeding tentacles that help them bring food to their beak-like mouths. Their diet likely consists of fish, shrimp, and other squid, and some suggest they might even attack and eat small whales. They maneuver their massive bodies with fins that seem diminutive for their size. They use their funnel as a propulsion system, drawing water into the mantle, or main part of the body, and forcing it out the back. Scientists don't know enough about these beasts to say for sure what their range is, but giant squid carcasses have been found in all of the world's oceans. Gallery GiantSquid (Wild Kratts).jpg 50540795f92398d24065e33c61af939e80758cb2.jpg giant squid endless ocean.jpg Giant_Squid ZT.png IMG_5282.PNG 116-78.jpg Sesame Street Hollywoodedge, Crowd Reaction Shock PE142501.jpg giant squid vs diver.jpg FD Giant Squid.jpg Ox-tales-s01e100-octopus-and-squid.jpg Star meets Giant Squid.png P9830466.JPG DSC03484.JPG caption.jpg Stepney the Squid.jpeg Xyler the Green Squid.jpeg Scylla.png Edgar TBATB.jpg Batw-animal encyclopedia-giant-squid.png IMG 9564.jpg Cal RTD.png|Rampage: Total Destruction (2006) IMG 1651gsfd.jpg IMG 1631fgds.jpg IMG 1654.jpg Doki Squid.png Rileys Adventures Giant Squid.jpg Riley and Elycia meets Giant Squid.jpg Wild Republic Squid.png Books DSC 4883fgd.jpg DSC 4910.JPG DSC 4932.JPG IMG 0056.jpg IMG 0060.jpg IMG 0266.JPG 2B5A04AF-80F0-4018-B451-10A113E1D566.jpeg 9F6C7450-2AC5-48E6-A0EF-FBB4B06B1184.jpeg 9A0FD7BE-345F-4F36-862B-8D7CA882A276.jpeg A7C8B976-FADD-429B-BBD2-AC983AD816A6.jpeg 3780FEDE-4A7E-45DD-907B-ECAE01045176.jpeg 5EA0FEF6-913B-4802-9BE3-F5844E1B9842.jpeg 63959CFA-542A-4324-979C-F1686C5E5C5A.jpeg 55285442-772A-4264-BD38-A5BCB1EE3672.jpeg 6571B240-2194-49AB-8FE1-CABE567CF46D.jpeg IMG 1704.JPG IMG 3262.JPG Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Ocean Animals Category:Squids Category:Mollusks Category:Finding Dory Animals Category:Nemo Franchise Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:The Little Mermaid Animals Category:Elliot Moose Animals Category:Rugrats Animals Category:The Octonauts Animals Category:Wildlife Park Animals Category:Carnivores Category:Scribblenauts Animals Category:Alphabetimals Animals Category:RollerCoaster Tycoon Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Animals Category:Extreme Animals Dictionary Animals Category:Ocean Life Dictionary Animals Category:Predator Splashdown Animals Category:Creatures of the Deep Animals Category:Actual Size Animals Category:TaleSpin Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Rugrats Go Wild Animals Category:Age of Empires Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:Sharks and Predators of the Deep Animals Category:101 Animal Records Animals Category:100 Most Feared Creatures Animals Category:Arthur Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:Digimon Animals Category:Almost Naked Animals Animals Category:My First Book of Animals from A to Z Animals Category:Sharks and Underwater Monsters Animals Category:The Great Animal Search Animals Category:ATLAS Animals Category:Horton Hears a Who! Animals Category:Barbapapa Around the World Animals Category:Sesame Street Animals Category:Hey Arnold Animals Category:Deep sea animals Category:Okinawa churaumi aquarium animals Category:Homer Almighty Animals Category:Nature's Deadliest Creatures Animals Category:Emmett's Stuffed Toys Animals Category:Down, Down, Down (Steve Jenkins) Animals Category:Ginjer L. Clarke Animals Category:Freak Out Animals Category:Happy Feet Animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:The ocean hunter animals Category:The Usborne World of Animals Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Sea Creatures (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Help! I'm a Fish Animals Category:Ace Angler Animals Category:Rampage Animals Category:Fish & Shellfish and Other Aquatic Creatures Animals Category:Doki Animals Category:Awesome Oceans Monsters of the Deep Animals Category:Riley's Adventures Animals Category:Wild Republic Animals